


Band-aids

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ned is adorable, Protective Tony, Star Wars References, Worried Tony, and such a good friend, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: based off three sentence starters by rpstartersanskboxfillers on tumblr, and requested by an anon“I-I think I need to go to the hospital.”“You’ve been shot!”“I have a band-aid if you need one.”





	Band-aids

“I-I think I need to go to the hospital.” Peter lifted a hand to the gash on his arm, knowing he needed to put pressure on it, but not wanting to touch it. He let out a whimper, as he watched security tackle the shooter to the ground. 

It was supposed to be a nice lunch out, with Ned and Tony, but of course some insane person had wanted to kill Tony. Peter had seen the gun and just reacted, pushing his mentor out of the way; earning himself a bullet wound. 

“You’ve been shot!” Tony picked himself off the floor, kneeling where Peter was sitting on his haunches. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he checked the two kids over, taking a look at Peters arm, before sparing a gaze to Ned to make sure he was unharmed.

“Thank god, it’s just a graze. You’ll be okay, Pete. I’ll hurt like hell for a while, but you’ll be okay.” Peter nodded, hissing in pain as Tony grabbed a napkin from the table to wrap around his arm, staunching the blood as it poured down Peters arm. 

“I have a band-aid if you need one.” Tony looked to Ned, frowning, about to ask if he was okay, and how a band-aid could possibly help in their situation; but was stopped when Peter spoke first, voice slightly shaky. 

“Thanks, dude. Do you have the Star Wars ones?” 

Ned smiled, nodding, although his eyes were glued to Peters arm. He looked terrified, as he hastily pulled his back pack towards him, and rummaged around till he pulled the box out, offering them to Peter. 

“I think there’s only Han and Chewie left. I used all the Luke and Leia ones.”

Tony looked between the two teenagers, and realized what they were doing. They were scared, and shaken up, and maybe a little hysterical. Adrenaline did strange things to people. He also thought that maybe it was Peters way of making Ned feel better, to show him his wound wasn’t so bad.

Tony held the napkin tighter to Peters arm, and took a deep breath, trying to follow his lead. The gunman was already being dragged away by security, and someone was yelling about having called for an ambulance. They’d be fine.

Tony’s whole frame shivered as he stretched out an arm, pulling Ned to his side, and guiding Peter to his chest, as he hugged them tight. “You two really okay?”

Peter hated seeing his mentor worry, and picked up one of the band-aids, gently sticking it to Tony’s forehead, where he’d bumped his head on the table, when he was pushed down. “Yep. We’re all good.”

Ned burst out a laugh, as Peter followed suit, wincing only slightly at the pain in his arm. 

Tony only hugged them tighter, and vowed to keep all his lunches home-made from now on.


End file.
